


Caught in the Act Series

by philephreak



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Caught, Crack, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 06:50:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3478502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philephreak/pseuds/philephreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mulder and Scully are going to get caught in the act in various places and positions. Definitely MSR and NC-17. These are all vignettes that are intended to be humorous, therefore each chapter can stand alone, however some are continuous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Scully's Shirt in the Office Hallway

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my fanfic.net page. Re-Edited for errors and content.

Mulder opened the door of his office to find Scully sitting at his desk tediously going over autopsy reports as per his request. She looked overwhelmed and flustered, like she was having a hard time concentrating. Yet, she still was unbelievably beautiful.

She looked up from the reports long enough to acknowledge his presence.

Mulder removed his coat and hung it on the coat rack by the door. He placed more autopsy reports on the desk. Scully refuse to bring her eyes upon the massive stack of files.

Scully exhaled a sigh and rested her head on her hands.

Mulder, who was now standing behind her, instinctively he began to rub her shoulders.

Scully instantly tensed under his touch. "Mulder?"

He was silent. He continued to work on the muscles of her shoulders.

Scully inhaled deeply and on the exhale, she allowed herself to ease into Mulder's touch.

Mulder gently slid his fingers in between the fabric of Scully's shirt and Scully's skin, the tips of his fingers stopping just below her clavicles.

She shivered under this new sensation. Upon doing so, the tips of his fingers met the edges of her bra. She stilled.

Mulder removed one hand from the inside of her shirt and gently cupped her throat.

Scully froze.

Mulder had all of the power. He could end her life very easily from this position. She was absolutely powerless against him.

She would just have to trust him. She did trust him, explicitly, still she held her breath.

Mulder lowered his other hand, allowing it to hover above one of her breasts. He spread his fingers and forcefully grabbed her.

She exhaled and began to breathe heavily.

Mulder could feel her arousal through the thin material of her bra. He slipped his thumb in between the material and her flesh. He lightly ran his thumb over her tip.

A quiet moan escaped Scully's lips. She licked them and continued with her labored breathing.

Mulder removed his hands and lifted Scully's shirt up over her head, revealing a sight Mulder had been waiting many years to see. He threw her shirt. Mulder pushed her chair away from the desk and kneeled before her.

Scully was stunned.

Mulder braced his hands on her thighs and rested his head in her bosom. He shifted his head and kissed her breastbone. He continued to move upward. He kissed the hollow point of her neck, her jawline, cheek, and forehead. He cupped her face and looked deep into her eyes.

She trusted him.

He could see it. He brought his lips to hers. He tenderly moved his mouth, slowly parted her lips with his tongue and passionately siphoned her breath.

Scully ran her hands through Mulder's hair.

Mulder glacially guided his hand in between her legs and up Scully's skirt.

Scully, in disbelief, kept her legs from widening to allow his touch.

Mulder slid his hand underneath one side of Scully's underwear. He did the same thing with his other hand and abruptly removed her underwear. The garment pooled at the top of her high heels.

Scully immediately broke their kiss and gasped. "Mulder," she protested breathy and low.

He smiled deviously. He backed himself underneath the desk and pulled Scully by the chair closer to him. He hiked up her skirt.

Scully's chest was heaving up and down. Her head was spinning. Her blood was boiling. Scully was shivering in anticipation. She braced herself placing her hands flat on the desk.  
Mulder opened her legs wide, resting her knees against his shoulders.

"Mulder," she huskily whispered.  
Mulder grabbed Scully's hips and pulled her closer to the edge of the chair.

Scully's eyes widened and her mouth opened with shock.

Mulder buried his face in Scully's center.

"Oh, Mulder," Scully hissed through her breath and arched her back for more contact.  
Mulder used one hand to brace himself and the other he slid underneath his chin, angling upwards he plummeted two fingers within her.

Scully bucked her hips causing Mulder's head to hit the desk.

"Ow," he said muffled into her body.

Scully smiled and allowed pleasure to wash over her. She threw her hands back behind her head and leaning into his touch.

Mulder's fingers were steadily going in and out of her. His tongue and lips flicking and sucking her peaked bundle of nerves. He started humming Jingle Bells.

Scully slammed her hands on the top of the desk, threw her head back and moaned loudly as she came. "OH! OH! Oh, yes. YES. GOD YES," she smiled, her face and chest flushed with a beautiful glow.

Mulder was still, unable to move because Scully was still clenching her knees around his shoulders.

"Agent Scully?"

"God yes?" Scully said and brought her head forward to face A.D. Skinner standing in the open doorway. "Sir?" she questioned more soberly.

"Agent Scully are you alright?" Skinner stepped in the office, reverting his eyes from her bra clad chest, but motioned to her situation.

"Hot flashes," Scully said picking up a stack of files using them as a fan.

"It is 18 degrees outside Agent Scully, perhaps next time a walk outside," Skinner turned to leave.

"Yes Sir," Scully began a sigh of relief until Skinner turned around. She opened the file covering her chest.

"Agent Scully where is Agent Mulder?" Skinner questioned placing his hands on his hips.

"Uh, Agent Mulder is not here yet," Scully clenched her knees as Mulder was shifting in between them. "He is late again," she rolled her eyes.

Skinner shook his head and turned around. "Put your shirt on Agent Scully," he said as he walked out the door, shutting it behind him.

"Yes Sir." Scully waited until Skinner was gone before standing up and backing away from the desk. Scully began to look for her shirt.

Mulder got out from underneath the desk. "Ooh that was a close one. Come here," he said trying to pull her into his embrace.

She tried to fight him. "Mulder, stop it. Help me find my shirt," she turned her back to him.

Mulder wrapped his arms around Scully from behind and he bent her over the desk. "Trust me Scully. You trust me?" He asked as he began to hike up her skirt.

"Mulder the door isn't locked. Skinner could be back any minute." She pushed back trying to free herself from his clutches. At the sound of his zipper her eyes widened.

"Scully, I've been wanting this to this for seven years. I can't wait any longer. Can you honestly tell me that you can?" His pants fell to his ankles.

Scully was silent.

"You're wasting our precious time here Scully," he said reaching his hand inside his boxers. "I'm ready. Right now. Make a decision Scully."

"Ugh, ok. Quickly." Scully grabbed the front edge of the desk as Mulder forcefully entered her. 

"Jesus Mulder!"

"Sorry. I tried to prepare you for it," he leaned down and planted a kiss on the top of her head, while still thrusting swiftly.

"Uh," Scully grunted. "Mulder I won't be able to walk, slow down." Scully's mouth protested but her muscles were already in the process of recoiling.

"Scully, you said 'quickly.'" Mulder thrusted faster feeling her muscles tighten.

"Uh, Muld- Mulder, I'm going to- OH," Scully's mind was overpowered by ecstasy, she couldn't even form a clear sentence.

"That's Special Agent Mulder to you Agent Scully. We're in the office we have to be professionals." Mulder threw his head back and shut his eyes trying to concentrate as his forcefully fucked her.

"Oh SPECIAL AGENT MULDER! Yes, harder. HARDER!" Scully tried to arch her back but Mulder pushed her onto the desk, pinning her underneath his forearm.

"Oh, Agent Scully!" Mulder thrusted harder and faster.

"UH!" Scully grunted. "It's Special Agent Scully! OH, OH- UH- !" Scully came, and loudly praised him.

Mulder grabbed a handful of Scully's hair and plunged deeper finding his release, "Uh goddamn! Special Agent Scully!" He collapsed on top of her.

"Oh My God Mulder," Scully's words came out with a pant as she tried to catch her breath.

Skinner opened the door holding Agent Scully's shirt, "A janitor found this in the hallway and told me he heard odd noises coming from-"

"Oh God," Scully buried her head in her hands.

Mulder let go of Scully's hair.

"I see that Mulder is here after all. Isn't he Agent Scully?" Skinner crossed his arms.

Scully lifted her head to meet his piercing stare. "Sir, Agent Mulder is right here after all."

"Scully had a kink in her back that I was trying to get out for her," Mulder said trying not to expose the fact that they were both still attached.

"Agent Mulder, I suggest next time you try to un-kink Scully's back it should be done in the privacy of your own home." Skinner threw Scully's shirt and she caught it bringing it up to cover her exposed chest.

"Thank you Sir," Scully said with all of the seriousness of the world. Skinner exited the room and pulled the door shut behind him.

Mulder pulled away from Scully and started laughing as he pulled up his pants.

Scully yanked her skirt down, "this is not funny Mulder!" Scully immediately began putting on her shirt.

"I was trying to be quick Scully. I didn't want to hurt you," Mulder placed his hands around Scully's waist and pulled her in for an embrace.

Scully swiftly pulled away from him. "Mulder although that was the best kind of pain a girl could experience. First of all 'OUCH.' Second of all, I don't have a second of all, Mulder we are going to get suspended or fired, or transferred." Scully ran her hands through her hair trying to tame her disheveled, tangled hair.

"Scully," Mulder soothed. "We are not going to get fired ten days before Christmas-"

The phone rang.

Scully promptly answered. "Yes, sir. --Uh, I understand sir. --I will relay the message to Agent Mulder. --Oh and Sir, thank you." Scully placed the phone back on the hook. "Christmas is coming early this year, Skinner gave us the day off… to resolve our issues."

"I'll get my coat," Mulder playfully patted Scully on the butt.

"Mulder, this time let's take things slower. For my sake," Scully clearly was happier about their predicament.

"Only if we can be face to face next time," Mulder leaned down to kiss her.

Their kiss was evolving more passionately as Mulder eased his hand underneath her shirt.  
Scully got out of his arms, "and not in your office."


	2. Mulder's Shoes in the Elevator Doorway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mulder and Scully enjoy a ride on the elevator.

The elevator chimed, the doors opened and Mulder was excited to see Scully as one of the passengers. Their eyes met. Mulder smiled and Scully returned a reserved grin.

The elevator chimed again, the doors opened, and the other passengers exited the enclosed space. Mulder and Scully were now alone, and Mulder didn't waste any time.

"Now?" Mulder questioned as he pushed the button for their basement office.

Scully was taken by surprise. "Now?"

Mulder nodded. "Now."

"Mulder it's seven-thirty in the morning," Scully leaned her back up against a wall of the elevator and rested her hands on the railing, unconsciously pivoted her hips towards him, and crossed her legs at her high heeled ankles.

Mulder hit the emergency stop button on the elevator.

"Mulder. No." Scully shook her head.

"Yes," Mulder said with a grin and wrapped his hands around her hips, pulling himself against her body pinning her against the elevator wall.

Scully could feel his excitement through his embrace. Heat flushed over her. Scully's lips parted and she promptly wet them, knowing how wild it drove Mulder.

"You may say 'no' Scully, but your body is screaming 'yes'," Mulder whispered into her ear.  
Scully quivered beneath him. Powerless to his persistence she uneasily brought her hands around his neck, acknowledging their unspoken agreement. Scully went to kiss his bottom lip when he interrupted her lips with his thumb. She opened her lips wider, stunned that he stopped her. Mulder pushed his thumb past her lips and wrapped his hand around her jaw.

"You're going to have to be quiet Scully and do exactly what I say," Mulder waited for her acknowledgement.

Scully nodded her head.

Mulder slid his hand down Scully's right leg, when he reached the hem of her skirt he eased his hand up between her inner thighs.  
Scully's breathing increased rapidly under his touch. She began to suck on his thumb.

Mulder was being driven mad. He was hungry, eager to take her right there. "Scully, five minutes is all I am asking for," he pulled his thumb out of her mouth, removed his hand from in between her thighs, and pressed the emergency stop button again.

The elevator began moving.

Scully was shocked, "Mulder what are you doing? I thought you wanted five minutes-"

Scully silenced herself as the elevator chimed. The doors opened and Assistant Director Skinner entered. He positioned himself between Mulder and Scully.

"Agents," Skinner acknowledged them before bringing his eyes back down to, coincidently, Agents Mulder and Scully's expense report.

Mulder was facing away from Skinner in order to not draw any more attention to the large tent that he was currently pitching.

"Agent Mulder," Skinner slapped his shoulder, "how'd you like that game last night?"

Scully used her thumb to clean off her smeared lips. She flashed her bright eyes at Mulder, disrupting his conversation with Skinner.

Skinner examined them both.

Scully immediately sunk into her all too familiar, chaste professional demeanor.

Skinner shrugged his thoughts of an indiscretion. "Agent Scully as soon as you can I would like your medical opinion on the Zimmerman autopsy file.”

"Yes Sir, as soon as I finish reviewing it, it will be in your hands."

Skinner acknowledged Scully and as the elevator chimed he promptly exited.

Mulder, patiently waited for the elevator doors to shut.

Scully bared her teeth and grinned from ear to ear, embracing Mulder as he forcefully wrapped her within his arms. Scully engulfed Mulder's hips with her legs as he lifted her off the ground. He moved a hand between them and swiftly freed her from her underwear.

Scully hissed and instinctually undid Mulder's belt.

Their kiss was fire, passion aflame.

The elevator chimed and opened on the basement level.

In shock, Mulder and Scully turned their attention to the open door.

They both sighed in relief and passionately returned to their state of amore.

Mulder stepped out of his shoes and pushed them in between the doors of the elevator.

Scully panted, trying to catch her breath, "what are you doing?"

"I buying us time," he smiled and pinned her back against the wall of the elevator.

Scully widened her legs and Mulder used her body weight to to lower her onto to him. Scully exhaled.

"Scully, relax." He smiled and waited for her response.

Scully took a deep breath. "Five minutes Mulder. Five minutes."

He lightly kissed her lips. "Are you going to be quiet this time?"

"Shut up Mulder-"

With Scully's command Mulder thrust wildly, pinning her snuggly against the wall of the elevator.

Mulder passionately devoured her mouth to silence the beautiful noises that she was emitting.

Scully's hands weaved and pulled at Mulder's hair, her fingernails ever so gently scraping against his scalp.  
The elevator doors bounced off of Mulder's shoes opening wider as the sensors would not permit the doors to shut.

Mulder laughed as he could feel Scully's mouth turn into a smile. "Enjoying yourself Agent Scully?" He changed their pace and pinned her, molding her against the elevator wall.

"Oh Mulder. UGH, oh yeah," Scully tried to push her back off the wall only meeting Mulder's hips sooner.

"Come on Scully, we are running out of time," Mulder clenched his jaws waiting for her.

"Uh, uh huh I'm coming," Scully licked her lips and slammed her eyes shut.

"You're coming?" Mulder moved harder and faster within her.

Scully huffed out some air, "no, I am no, OH MY GOD. Yes Mulder! YES!" Scully's mouth opened wide as she howled in pleasure.

Mulder quickly covered her mouth. Her eyes shot open. Scully's bright blues pierced his soul. Mulder's face twisted between agony and ecstasy. He could feel her mouth smile and see the grin in her eyes.

Mulder eased Scully down onto the railing of the elevator so that she was sitting and collapsed against her. His head nuzzled gently in her chest. She was still huffing and puffing trying to catch her breath.

"WHAT ARE THESE SHOES DOING HERE?" Assistant Director Skinner reached down and picked up the shoes, as he did he caught a glance at Mulder and Scully. Mulder's hand was covered by the fabric of Scully's skirt, which revealed too much thigh. "AGAIN? Are you two kidding me?"

As Skinner began to scold the agents the elevator doors shut in front of his face.

Mulder and Scully scrambled to redress as the elevator was moving upwards.

With everything in order, besides Mulder's shoes, which Skinner possessed, Mulder and Scully stood side by side anticipating the opening of the elevator doors.

The elevator chimed. Mulder reached over and jiggled Scully's breast. She quickly slapped his hand and moved further away from him. 

The elevator opened.

Other agents filed in the elevator. Mulder flashed a smile at Scully. She blushed and covered her face with her hands.

The elevator chimed and the other agents exited revealing an out of breath Skinner standing, holding Mulder's shoes.

Skinner entered the elevator and stood between them. "Agent Mulder your shoes," he handed them to Mulder.

Scully was embarrassed and was silent.

"Should we continue paying for two hotel rooms when you're on assignment or what?" Skinner analyzed them both.

Silence.

The elevator chimed, the doors opened and Skinner exited. "If I catch you again, it is two weeks suspension without pay.”

The doors shut.

Mulder and Scully bursted into laughter.

"We'll use the broom closet next time," Mulder winked at her.

"Shut up, Mulder."


End file.
